


But Doctor, Doctor, I'm Still Hard!

by N_A_N_O



Series: Kink/Sextober2020 [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angel Corruption, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Horny Lucilius, Kinky, M/M, Manipulation, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Playing Doctor, Power Imbalance, Sex Toys, Slutty Sandalphon, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_A_N_O/pseuds/N_A_N_O
Summary: Sandalphon can't get rid of an unexplainable erection and, on Belial's recommendation, visits Lucilius for an examination. Lucilius decides to take advantage of the situation, but it turns out, this little angel isn't that innocent either.Kinktober2020 Day 7 Prompt: Medical Play
Relationships: Lucilius/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Kink/Sextober2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954015
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	But Doctor, Doctor, I'm Still Hard!

**Author's Note:**

> An important warning, so please read this note.
> 
> I wanted to write kinky FaaSan, and this fic isn't supposed to be serious. It's all porn. Sandalphon is rather oblivious, vulnerable, and their power dynamic is imbalanced. Mild dubious consent at the beginning, but then they have fun. Sandy isn't innocent. It's a fic made within a few hours without much revision. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Twitter: @NanosFics

It had been Lucifer’s first try at creating a Primal Beast of his own, so small defects were bound to appear with time. When Sandalphon went to Lucilius’ laboratory to complain about a lasting erection, Lucilius decided to help him solve his little problem. Lucifer absolutely wasn’t going to sacrifice himself to relieve Sandalphon. Lucilius didn’t expect the could get carried away.

Lucilius had first attempted to use a medical approach. They kept at a proper physical distance, Sandalphon seated at the other side of the desk, his face flush and squirming, unsure if crossing his legs would worsen his discomfort.

“When did these symptoms begin?” Lucilius asked, keeping an intent eye on Sandalphon, just to make sure he’d not collapse or dirty the chair, absolutely not because he was a sadist enjoying the Primarch’s suffering.

“While taking a bath at the sento,” Sandalphon replied, and he was hiding important information, his eyes flicking from side to side.

“More precisely, was there a certain event that could have triggered this response?” Lucilius glanced down at the tenting green sash.

Sandalphon swallowed his spit, and his flush deepened. “I-I don’t quite know him yet, but I think Adjutant Belial came in while I was soaking. I just looked at him, and this happened. H-he offered to help, but I refused. Hasn’t gone d-down since.”

Even if Belial had put a charm on Sandalphon, it wouldn’t have explained the erection had been lasting since several hours. Primal Beasts didn't have heats. It could have been caused by a construction default, related to glands in the brain, or a hormonal imbalance. 

Perhaps his mind was still adapting and growing as a human teenager would, and his body responded this way to visual stimulus. Belial was quite a visual overstimulation, even to an adult with tightly closed pants.

“Have you tried solving the _problem_ yourself?” Lucilius asked, not holding back a smirk. Sandalphon stuttered and giggled nervously.

“H-How?”

So, Belial had only been all talk, no walk again, probably corrupting those little ears with unhelpful vulgarities. A demonstration would have spared Lucilius extra work. He led Sandalphon into the examination room.

“Undress,” he said, and Sandalphon, as immodest as an oblivious Primarch could be, entirely undressed. Lucilius didn't point out he could have kept his top, but he didn’t feel like making a remark.

Sandalphon’s cock was flush and as straight as a pole pointing towards the heavens. Lucilius invited Sandalphon to lie down on the examination table. It wasn’t a gynecologist office, but given Primarchs had genitals and also needed occasional checkups, Lucilius had a few tools. 

He searched inside a drawer, and took out a set of leather belts with chains. Lucilius bound them around Sandalphon’s thighs to help him keep his legs back and spread as they would have been on a dedicated chair. He put a pillow under the small of Sandalphon’s back.

The revealing position and stark lights were rather uncomfortable but necessary, and humiliation was part of Lucilius’ fun. Sandalphon probably didn’t know or notice anything strange about it; at least, he didn't question it or complain. All he cared about was the erection pushing under his belly-button.

“I will now proceed to a checkup,” Lucilius said, sanitizing his hands. “It might feel a bit strange or uncomfortable, but I must find the source of your pain, so a few manipulations will be necessary. You are free to refuse and ask for a standard scan. Still, it might be less pleasant.”

“What will you do?” Sandalphon asked.

“I will first try to solve your issue naturally, which means I will stroke your penis until you come. Primal Beasts aren't supposed to have mechanical issues, so it couldn't hurt you. I will try to add visual and sensory stimuli to determine if this problem’s origin could be psychological rather than neurological. The chains and belts are part of the psychological stimulus and serve a technical purpose. Are you uncomfortable?"

"I'm fine," Sandalphon swayed his legs a bit. He had room to move and turn to the side, just not to kick and jump.

"If it doesn't work, I will have to palpate your scrotum and prostate, parts that are involved in male pleasure. Perhaps the problem comes from that region. I could use some extra tools to heighten our chances of freeing you from your pain.

As a last resort or on your demand, I will use a sound for sampling. It’s a long, thin tubular device I will slowly push down the little hole at the tip of your penis, the urethra. It might be a bit uncomfortable. Any questions?"

Sandalphon swallowed his spit but shook his head. He probably didn't want to know the detail as long as they hadn't reached that point.

"Follow your instincts; you are programmed to know what you need, but I can't guess it unless you tell me to stop or continue. I don’t care, but Lucifer would be upset if I damaged you.”

Sandalphon’s hands had tightened around the edges of the examination table. He’d grit his teeth, perhaps doubting something was strange. Sandalphon's constant state of arousal didn’t help Lucilius determine if he had liked what he heard or not, but that wasn’t Lucilius’ problem. All he wanted to avoid was to damage the Primarch and Lucifer hearing about what they’d done. 

Lucilius pulled the binds a bit tighter and then cuffed Sandalphon’s hands at the back of the examination table.

“Just say stop if you feel too uncomfortable,” Lucilius said, “It will feel much better if I don’t have to administrate tranquilizers.”

Sandalphon nodded meekly, his legs slightly shaking. Lucilius pulled him lower, near the edge of the table, and seated down between his legs. "I will begin now."

He softly fingered the slit at the head of Sandalphon’s cock, rubbing in. It wasn’t wet or sticky, only hard, swollen, and red. It could have been a mechanical problem, and stroking that immediately could have caused damage. It was worth an x-ray, but a bit of stimulation could do no harm. Lucilius still wanted to try to bring some precum out. Sandalphon was shivering. Instead of immediately stroking him, Lucilius only rubbed the head in slow circular motions.

“Are you tense?” he asked Sandalphon, who hummed nervously in response.

“Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Do you need something inside your mouth?"

“Yes, please.”

Lucilius gave Sandalphon a small, soft latex bar to bite down onto. It seemed like he did have some self-awareness and didn’t like his voice to be heard. Lucilius wouldn’t have tried to physically comfort him, that wasn’t his work, but he knew his creations' basic functions. With that, the shivering stopped, and Lucilius resumed.

It had become pink rather than flush, so Lucilius began his circular motions again. A small, translucent drop came out, and Sandalphon sighed. It wasn’t entirely a motor dysfunction, so it was safe to stroke a bit, seeing if more would come out. His state was mostly psychological. Perhaps the sight of Belial had aroused him, and something in his mind blocked. The poor thing felt insecure and nervous. Lucilius caressed right beneath the head, along the curve, and down to the base. It twitched, an encouraging sign.

“Is it fine if I stroke it now?” he asked Sandalphon, who hummed almost melodically, spreading his legs wider than the binds were pulling him, exposing a needy twitch. Lucilius spared him any snarky comments.

A quick pace wasn’t necessary, just a particular way of stroking, squeezing it from top to bottom. Sandalphon was close to coming, his breaths hitched, and hips beginning to move on their own. He wanted it harder, faster, but Lucilius was a sadist. He wanted Sandalphon to spit out the gum stopping him from moaning, hear the entirety of his sighs and moans. His thighs had become sweaty and shaky.

“Does it feel good?” Lucilius asked, and Sandalphon rocked into his motions as a reply, his face flush and eyes closed in pleasure.

Suddenly, he shook and tremored, a hiss escaping the bottom of his throat—a dry orgasm. Sandalphon was still erect, wanton, and messy. Lucilius was happy about that; he could push the vice further.

“It seems it didn’t work, but it looks like we're getting closer to the solution,” Lucilius said. “Is there anything more you would like?”

Sandalphon shook his head and replied, “J-just try anything you can.” 

Lucilius wouldn’t tell him, but he was hard under his robes. He didn’t need to fuck immediately; he could satisfy himself with Belial or with his own toys later, but it was tempting to just stand up, undress, and rail the angel. Sandalphon didn't look as if he'd complained about it, a finger to his mouth.

“I will stimulate your prostate now. If you feel a need for penetration, I have several tools to copy the sensation of fullness you might require.”

“Please, use whatever you need, I can't stand it anymore," Sandalphon sobbed.

Lucilius felt like laughing, thinking he might repurpose Sandalphon. Why not become his experimental sex slave, rather than Lucifer’s undeserving spare? He looked so good aroused and needy, he could have become the Primarch of Sex. Funny that Lucilius hadn't thought earlier of anything else than a Primarch of seduction and cunning. Silly thoughts, all caused by his own growing problem. Lucilius might also have needed a checkup and pound into someone if it wasn’t into the tight little hole he was about to pleasure.

He’d put on a plastic glove and started by rubbing the rim with lubricant until Sandalphon’s insistent jerks invited him to finger it gently. He’d taken a toolbox to his side, with a few devices of various sizes to help him reach the pleasure spot. Clearly enough, it was having an effect on his cock.

“I-I wanna touch myself,” Sandalphon said, tugging at his chains.

He was opening up, and that was good. The psychological block was unlocking. Lucilius still wasn’t going to let him do that. It could have ruined his efforts.

“A bit more patience,” he replied, “I’ll give you everything you need.”

He continued preparation until penetrating Sandalphon with a finger became easy. It took a small while until Sandalphon was so relaxed his legs were hanging without a tug of his own. He twitched as Lucilius pushed up the sensitive spot. This was nothing compared to what he could do to the unsuspecting angel.

“Have you already tried touching yourself down there?” Lucilius asked, opening the box.

“N-no. I didn’t know it felt like this.”

“Now, you do. Will you do it by yourself, or would you like someone to do it for you again?”

Those questions were vicious, but Lucilius found it hard to not tease Sandalphon cruelly. It was only for his pleasure, imagining the unknowing Primarch caught in action by a shocked Lucifer who wouldn’t know what to do at all. Lucilius had spared him the knowledge and forbidden Belial from ever trying anything with Lucifer. Sandalphon would be so ashamed.

“I wouldn’t know how to, ah!” Sandalphon was panting.

“I'm listening,” Lucilius said, pushing the spot more regularly, enjoying the shiver in Sandalphon’s voice.

“How to… Do so… Good. You’re good.”

A small sting sent shivers down Lucilius’ hips. He had the power to stop, to deny Sandalphon release, to leave him frustrated, to make him beg for more. Still, he wanted to hear more of that voice, see come spilling out, and hear Sandalphon moan.

“Do you feel empty?” he asked, taking his finger out as he knew Sandalphon was short from coming again. 

“Yes,” Sandalphon said, "Please, continue."

“Is it fine if I push a larger object inside?” Lucilius took out a small dildo from the toolbox, and showed it to Sandalphon, observing how his eyes widened. He wanted it, that was a look of desire and arousal, perhaps a bit of fear. He took out a larger one, letting Sandalphon compare the two.

“The smaller one, please.”

Lucilius stood up to have a better view of Sandalphon’s face. Under the Primarch’s round eyes, he stroked the dildo full of lubricant until it gleamed.

“I’ll go slowly.”

Sandalphon was relaxed enough but tensed down on the object. Lucilius had plenty of time and patience to take it slowly, watching Sandalphon’s face strain and relax, his lips part as he panted and closed his eyes. He opened them, only finding the stimulation stronger without his vision. Their gazes crossed, and Sandalphon looked down Lucilius' hips.

“I-I need you, to do the thing with your hand again,” Sandalphon said between breaths while Lucilius had started slowly thrusting.

Lucilius leaned forward to stroke him, but Sandalphon dared to push down a foot on his erection.

“You’re hard,” he said, “I hope my illness isn’t contagious.”

The Astral wheezed. “No, it shouldn't.”

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Sweet, sweet, Sandalphon asked, rubbing with his foot.

“Don’t mind me,” Lucilius replied, trying to distract him while working his cock a bit more insistently.

“It’s a bit cold. I wish it were warmer,” Sandalphon said, and that was it for Lucilius.

That little whore was more aware than he’d first expected. Perhaps he’d underestimated Sandalphon, and he’d fallen into his own trap, now aroused and straining at his underwear while the slut was giving him a foot-job.

“Do you want me to penetrate you?” he asked, and Sandalphon didn’t hesitate at all.

Lucilius let the dildo vibrate inside of Sandalphon while he took his robes off and pushed the underwear out of the way of his erection. He wasn’t going full nude like that horny beast, only showing what was necessary.

Sandalphon licked his lips, looking at him, another reaction he'd not expected. Had he missed signs, the beast desired him and had been playing him all along? Belial must have told him more than necessary, the pair set up a scheme.

Lucilius leaned against Sandalphon’s bound thighs, changing the table's height and pulling them down, restricting Sandalphon's movements to the limit. He pushed his hips against the dildo, feeling the warmth of the thighs against his chest and shoulders. He pulled the toy out to the Primarch's discontent. Then, he squeezed them against Sandalphon’s chest and thrust slowly. He alternated between short and fast, and slow. Sandalphon was moaning, his thighs sweaty at the strain. Lucilius’ breath had hitched as well, even though he wasn't a moaner. Every thrust felt better than the last, and to push it even further, he pleasured Sandalphon’s needy cock as he’d been begging for a while. The sweet little sounds, Sandalphon’s expression twisting with pleasure, the heat in his hips led him to push harder.

“Do you want it harder?” Lucilius asked.

“Harder, please.”

“Do you want me deeper?”

“Deeper! Deeper!” Sandalphon had lost his politeness, sobbing and moaning as they rode to release. Lucifer wasn't ever going to see a face like that! Lucilius pulled out and came onto Sandalphon’s stomach, wishing he could have smeared that pretty face a bit. Perhaps next time, whenever the spare wanted to be a bit useful. Sandalphon, he still hadn’t come and was close to tears.

“The sound it is, then. This is problematic.” Lucilius said, wiping the come away from himself and Sandalphon’s stomach. He could go with a second round. “Perhaps you need a bit more intimacy, or this is really a neurological problem. Let’s try the last resort before I send you to the physicians."

Lucilius unbuckled the belts from Sandalphon's thighs and helped him sit up. Putting his tool kit on a low table beside him. Lucilius took a sturdy chair without arms and pat on his lap as he’d invite a cat. A bit reluctantly, Sandalphon straddled him, putting his arms around his shoulders.

Lucilius made the preparations and took out a sound.

“Lucilius, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Sandalphon said, and Lucilius hummed in acknowledgement, “Is there scientific proof so-said ‘Intimacy’ will cure this strange disease?”

“Absolutely not,” Lucilius replied honestly, “but it’s worth trying. Now, my question; did you intend this all along?”

Sandalphon lowered his head, blushing. “Nonsense. Ah!”

Lucilius couldn’t hold back on slightly pinching his cute little nipple and roll it between his fingers. Lucifer had made quite a desirable Primarch for someone so oblivious to earthly charms. That lewd body was begging for some abuse.

“I have forgotten to test all of your body,” Lucilius whispered into Sandalphon’s ear, “Do you mind if I do a throughout examination?”

Sandalphon moaned, rocking his hips tight against Lucilius’ stomach. He didn’t need more of an answer, and caressed the Primarch’s breast, flicking the hard little nub. It seemed Sandalphon enjoyed a little bit of pain, albeit less than Belial. They could get along.

“Aren’t you a needy one,” Lucilius hummed, pinching his thigh, and that seemed to arouse Sandalphon, who agreed. 

“Lean back a bit, and try to stay still.”

Lucilius held him steady by the small of his back, both of their erections tight together. He used the tip of his finger first on the entry, before slowly and cautiously pushing the sound down. Sandalphon’s eyebrows twitched, and he hissed. It wasn't ever comfortable at the beginning.

“Relax. Take deep breaths. It will feel good in a while, and I need a sample. I got a bit carried away, but my goal is to help you.”

Sandalphon’s breath steadied, and soon after, he was shivering a bit, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips in near ecstasy. Lucilius took his chin and tipped his head back, putting a kiss on Sandalphon’s lips. Sandalphon opened his eyes and stared at Lucilius.

“It feels even better with the tongue.”

He trusted Lucilius enough to comply and soon was moaning into his mouth while he pushed on the tip of the sound. Wet, messy, not what Lucilius usually enjoyed. Mingling his spit with a Primarch was the last of his ideas, but it sent hormones shooting up his head. Seeing that whore drool and lick the tip of his tongue, wantonly was also a sight he enjoyed.

“Does it feel good?”

“Yes! Yes!”

He’d forgotten Sandalphon’s hands weren’t bound anymore, and slightly jumped as Sandalphon clumsily tried to stroke Lucilius' cock against his. His strokes were a bit too firm, but he’d understood the basics. Lucilius groaned, a bit dazed.

Sandalphon shifted. “Can I take you in?” Sandalphon asked, "I feel empty again."

“The sound might make that a bit dangerous. I have another sort of spreader safe to use in motion if you enjoy that sensation.”

“I want you inside of me. I can do with the sound.” Sandalphon had lost all of his restraint, but Lucilius didn’t mind. They were fucking, so they might as well communicate clearly.

“Ride me then.”

Sandalphon let Lucilius pull him up and settled down on his hardness, slowly. Once settled, all of the muscles in his face relaxed. He was really just a beast in heat. Lucilius rewarded him with a rock of his hips, and Sandalphon cried in pleasure, crying even louder as Lucilius started rocking in earnest, sucking one of his nipples.

He sucked, nibbled, bit the nub, Sandalphon’s spine curving. His skin was soft, hot, something only Lucilius had touched that way so far, only he could handle it that way. Sandalphon, the angel who hadn’t mystified anything of what they did, letting himself go entirely into pleasure. He was going to keep that Primarch for himself. 

Lucilius slowly pulled the sound out, aware both of them were close to the edge. Sandalphon cried, and came, hard, onto Lucilius's stomach while Lucilius came inside of him, dirtying Lucifer's beloved creation, proving he was nothing special, just another beast.

Belial had some stamina, so Lucilius wasn’t exhausted, but he still used afterglow as a pretext to lean against Sandalphon’s shoulder, holding him tight, a bit out of breath. Sandalphon hugged him back.

“You realize,” Lucilius said, not pushing them apart as he felt Sandalphon’s problem was solved, but he might have created himself one, “There isn’t anything romantic or love involved in this. I don’t want trouble with Lucifer because of a misunderstanding. It's just sex.”

“Do couples usually do this?” Sandalphon asked.

“Not only, but some think it must be romantic or meaningful. I don’t want that kind of relationship.”

“Fine by me,” Sandalphon replied. “Can we do it again sometime?”

\---

A few months later, in Lucilius’ office, Sandalphon had slipped himself into a latex nurse outfit. He was waiting impatiently for the doctor to call and examine his throat ache. Perhaps he’d need some assistance for such a severe case. The horny nurse wanted to take him down deep into his throat.

Sandalphon knew what he was doing could be considered a bit strange, that there was a sense of wrongness in doing it with Lucilius and keeping it a secret from Lucifer. They weren’t a couple, and Lucilius warned it was only for his physical pleasure, an arrangement. During roleplay, Sandalphon could be nasty, dirty, inferior, impolite, rebellious sometimes even take the lead. The limits between reality and their game were clear, something neither of them talked about anytime or anyplace else.

Every visit was a new adventure. Sandalphon had learned to use talc and lubricant to slip into that type of tight, revealing latex outfit. He had become proud of his body and aware of his charm, something an angel wasn't supposed to know, something Lucifer didn't know. A small ring toy controlled remotely was already preparing him, and his erection showing through the tightness of his mini latex skirt.

“Nurse,” Lucilius called, his voice annoyed, muffled by Belial’s moans, “This patient is being a stubborn bitch! Bring the gag!”


End file.
